


Gagal Paham

by cumatemen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Failed humor, Family Drama, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, bigbro!Akashi, rusuh, shota!Midorima
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumatemen/pseuds/cumatemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou kesal pada Shintarou; Shintarou? Da aku mah apa atuh nanodayo.</p>
<p>p.s. don't try this at home :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gagal Paham

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

Jika harus dideskripsikan secara hiperbola, mungkin di sudut dahi Seijuurou kini sudah muncul empat garis siku-siku merah dengan beberapa garis hitam kerutan. Hari ini ia pulang terlambat setelah memberikan segelintir porsi latihan yang cukup wajarーmenurutnya, merapatkan beberapa agenda OSIS untuk satu bulan ke depan, pergi ke kantor sang ayah untuk membantu membereskan beberapa dokumen penting, hingga berakhir dengan dirinya bertemu dengan mantan rekan SMP-nya dan berbincang sedikit (kebablasan).

Pulang ke rumah, tak ada seorang pun yang menyambutnya.

Jujur saja, ia lelah.

Seijuurou lelah.

Seijuurou lelah, mas...

Dan kini, masalah bertambah satu. Sampai ke kamarnya, mendapati ruangan itu bak kapal pecah.

Seijuurou menghela nafas. Sudah pasti ini perbuatan si setan kecilーSeijuurou ragu kalau harus menyebutnya sebagai adik. Tapi, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan adiknya di sekitar sini.

"Hoo, kau mengajakku bermain petak umpet, hm?" Seijuurou bermonolog, tapi pemuda itu cukup yakin bahwa adiknya bisa mendengarnya.

Satu persatu ruangan ia jamah. Tak lupa mengecek di bawah meja atau siapa tahu adiknya terselip di bawah pantry. Taman belakang rumah pun ia sambangi. Gorden-gorden disibaknya. Hasilnya nihil. Adiknya masih belum ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Tapi, bukan Seijuurou namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

Seijuurou sengaja menimbulkan langkah yang bergema acap kali ia berjalan. "Aku pasti bisa menemukanmu, Shin..." bergaung seperti dalam film horror yang mainstream itu. Ia yakin, lama kelamaan adiknya pasti akan keluar.

Satu-satunya tempat yang belum Seijuurou cek adalah kamar mandinya sendiri. Ia sengaja melewatkan bagian itu. Intuisinya berkata bahwa kamar mandinya adalah alternatif terakhir bagi adiknya untuk bersembunyi.

Dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti seorang psikopat ulung, Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat pada kamar mandi. "Shin, aku bisa menemukanmu. Shin..." berulang kali ia ucapkan untuk memancing adiknya. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha meresapi kalau-kalau ada suara yang tertangkap.

Perlu diketahui saja, adik Seijuurou itu takut dengan segala sesuatu yang berbau horror.

Seijuurou meraih gagang pintu kamar mandi. Ia memutar kenop, namun tak membukanya. Berulang kali ia lakukan hal itu, hingga sebuah isakan kecil terdengar dari dalam. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah Seijuurou. Adiknya sudah menyerah.

"ONII-SAMA!! Tidak lucu! Huks..."

Seijuurou terkekeh. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati adiknya duduk mendekap lututnya di atas wastafel. Aih, lucunya. Terlebih dengan raut wajah ketakutan, buliran air mata yang tertahan di kelopak mata, juga pipi gembil yang memerah. Ia melangkah semakin dekat, satu tangannya dijulurkan ke arah sang adik. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, Shin?"

Tangan Shintarou tremor menyambut uluran tangan Seijuurou. Ketakutannya ada dua: dimarahi Seijuurou jika ia menerima uluran tangan itu, dan ditinggalkan Seijuurou jika ia tak menyambutnya. Shintarou dilema, keduanya bukan pilihan yang bagus. Terimakasih pada Seijuurou atas usahanya menakut-nakutinya seperti psikopat.

Gemas dengan tingkah adiknya, Seijuurou menarik paksa dan menggendong adiknya keluar. Tubuh kecilnya basah kuyup oleh keringat, sedikit membasahi kemeja Seijuurou. Namun Seijuurou masa bodoh dengan hal itu, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah penjelasan dari adiknya.  
Seijuurou mendudukkan Shintarou di pinggiran kasur. Ia usap peluh di pelipis adiknya, lalu berlutut untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan adiknya. "Hari ini kau kenapa, Shin?"

Takut-takut, Shintarou menatap kakaknya. Menatap kedua manik heterokrom itu sebelum kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya. "Tapi Onii-sama jangan marah padaku. Aku melakukannya karena... karena itu adalah lucky item-ku hari ini-nodayo! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Bicara yang benar, Shintarou."

"Uh, ituー"

Menghela nafas sebentar.

"ーakumengambilbidakshogimilikonii-samakarenaituadalahluckyitemkutapiakutidakberniatmenghancurkankamaronii-sama!!"

Sebuah sentilan mendarat di kening Shintarou. "Sudah kubilang, bicara yang benar, Shin."

Shintarou menunduk, ia bergumam kecil. "Onii-sama, maaf. Aku mengambil bidak shogi milik Onii-sama karena menurut Oha Asa itu adalah lucky item-ku hari ini. Aku terpeleset, jadi... jadi... jadi aku tak sengaja menghancurkan kamar Onii-sama. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkannya dengan sengaja!!"

"Kenapa tak bilang padaku terlebih dulu?"

"Aku sudah bilang tadi pagi, tapi Onii-sama tidak mendengarkanku nodayo!! Hmph!"

Seijuurou tergelak melihat tingkah adiknya. "Dasar setan kecil..."

"Kalau begitu, Onii-sama setan besar!"

Sebuah sentilan kembali didapat Shintarou. "Dasar nakal."

Shintarou mengusap keningnya. "Onii-sama tidak marah padaku?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan mendisiplinkanmu, Shintarou."

"HA?! Onii-sama janganー"

Terlambat. Shintarou mendapati helaian poninya berjatuhan di hadapannya. Ia menatap Seijuurou, pemuda itu tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan gunting merah di tangannya. Meski sebenarnya Seijuurou cemas adiknya akan menangis keras. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sebagai penganut kedisiplinan garis keras, ia tak pandang bulu untuk menertibkan siapapun yang membuat masalah dengan dirinya.

Jeda sejenak diantara pasangan kakak beradik itu. 

"ONII-SAMA!! Kalau ingin menjadi tukang cukur, harusnya lebih rapi sedikit, dong! Nanti aku tidak tampan lagi!!"

Seijuurou gagal paham.

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit ngelantur dari prompt, tapi da aku mah apa atuh:""""


End file.
